To prospectively follow up cohorts of Caucasian, African-American, and Hispanic patients with early onset SLE patients for 3 years to determine: (1) demographic, socioeconomic, and cultural features; (2) clinical parameters, disease manifestations, laboratory features, and selected autoantibodies; (3) HLA Class II genotypes and III allotypes; (4) disease outcome (disease activity:SLAM); (5) examine interactions of 1-3 on 4 (disease activity).